Often businesses and/or organizations require repairs or replacements of equipment parts to be performed on site. One technique for performing a repair of a part on site is to guide a computer technician or customer engineer through the repair or replacement of an equipment part by presenting the computer technician or user or customer engineer with panels or screens that guide the technician or user through the repair of the part or parts. Accordingly, there is a need to ensure that panels employed for guiding a user through a repair of one or more parts are not unnecessarily repetitive and are effectively presented to the user during the repair.